Empress Cordelia Vaughn
Origin Cordelia Vaughn was the second child born to King Rowan of House Vaughn and his first wife, Queen Eriana on the 7th of June during one of the hottest summers Myridia had ever faced. She had one sibling, older by 7 years, Prince Owen. Her birth by tradition marked the beginning of extravagant festivities that were only pushed second by the festivities that had been held for her brother some 7 years earlier. When she was 3 years old her father married his second wife Queen Marie Herrington to secure the Vaughn hold on Kasreen. A year later the Queen gave birth to a son, Cordelia's half brother, Kol-Eragon Vaughn. Cordelia had always been a peculiar child from a young age, rather than joining her mother and other ladies of court she preferred to accompany her father and brother taking a rather large interest in swordsmanship, weaponry and power. It was evident that she was hungry for power and as a child she was unable to hide it. First Kills and Punishment At the age of 7 she had been training with the weapons master her father had assigned. Due to her tender age and considerably weak and un-trained limbs she often struggled with larger weapons. Her strength lay in archery and the art of throwing knives. With a sword she was not as confident resulting in snide, taunting remarks thrown by the weapons master. Eventually Cordelia grew tired of the constant jabs and in a desperate attempt to prove her strength she swung her sword, she had only meant to give the man a small cut but she had been unaware of the extent the blade had been sharpened to. The man's torso was sliced horizontally and his organs had spilled out as he choked on his own blood. Where many children would've been frightened Cordelia felt a sense of relief and satisfaction. King Rowan swept the matter aside classing it as an unfortunate accident before allowing Cordelia to carry on as if the incident had never occurred. Her father's passive approach lead the young girl to believe that the value for life was lower than she had expected, As the years progressed, the young princess began to envy the way her brothers were treated, as she was a Princess her goals and aspirations were often cast aside or seen as secondary. When she was 8 her elder brother became gravely ill which finally gave her the opportunity to show her worth. The King finally gave more attention to his daughter and was impressed by her skill. His praise made her content and appreciative of what she had, up until Kol grew and began to show promising signs. To save her position she worked with a minister to sneak servings of Belladonna into her half-brother's drinks. The young boy died after a week. Cordelia was 9 at the time of his death. The King did not at all suspect his daughter and things ran along as usual for a month until Cordelia confided in Owen believing he would keep her secret. He didn't. As punishment for her crimes Cordelia was sent to serve a two year sentence in the slave plantations of Castalore. Slavery Sentence At such a young age she was left without even a name to protect her under the complete mercy of the slave masters. During her first few weeks she refused to follow the orders she was given. Lia believed she was still untouchable. She had no idea that to these masters she was just another person. Her defiant attitude ultimately resulted in a severe punishment, the scars she still bears to this day. Due to her resilient attitude, constant defiance and powerful aura she became known as 'Valencia' by those around her. The plantations had a large impact on Cordelia's outlook on life. She began to value what she had and appreciate what little was done for her. Return to Court After serving her sentence, the young princess returned to the Myridian court. Upon returning home she visited Owen, hoping to receive a warm welcome, she was greeted with nothing more than a scoff and a cold shoulder, she then turned to her father from whom she received a similar response. Lastly she turned to her mother, when Cordelia found her, the Queen was seated in the gallery with a young girl about her age. The girl had agreed to pose as the Princess whilst she served her sentence, in return the imposter was promised the hand of Prince Owen. Overcome with rage the viper struck, the imposter was brutally murdered, cut apart limb from limb, body left to rot on the steps of the North Tower. Early Teenage Years After her outburst Cordelia carried on as if she had never been away. She quickly settled back in, resuming her training and lessons. Due to her deep interest in weaponry she began to spend more and more time around the blacksmith and his family. Her keen interest in all the different weapons pleased Jonah, the forge master who readily put forward his eldest son, Elijah to teach her all she needed to know. Needless to say the two youngsters grew very close. At such a young age the two did not know the true danger of their situation. It didn't take long for Cordelia's father to find out. Father's Wrath ''Aged 14 Cordelia was summoned from her chambers. She had spent the previous day with Elijah, the blacksmiths son, her closest friend. The one person she truly cared for. The grin on her face must've been too bright. In the middle of the room two guards held a sheet masking what was behind from view. On the white sheet there was a spot marked with an X. '' Her father followed her curious gaze, his eyes were cold as they always were when he was seated upon the 10th step throne. "Cordelia, as my daughter, as a Vaughn, as the princess of our nation.. You understand you have responsibilities. Correct?" The princess nodded to confirm his statement, then listened as he continued. "You must approach every matter with an unbiased perspective." He motioned to the sheet. "Prove to me that you are a true ruler. Behind that sheet is a treacherous being, a despicable creature that attempted to undermine our rule, make that X red with it's blood." Cordelia took a deep breath, taking her sword from where it was usually kept by her seat, she then descended the steps approaching the sheet. Holding the sword firmly she twisted it forward, piercing through the X and into whatever was behind. Within moments part of the sheet became stained red and she took a step back. She could hear spluttering, gasping. Quite unnerved she edged further back as the veil was dropped. It took her a moment to realise what she had done. On his knees, held up by two guards, a gaping wound in his chest. Someone she knew too well. The princess dropped her sword in horror and rushed forward only to be held back. She called out his name, called out begging for her father to stop as the axe was brought down. First Marriage After the episode that took place with Elijah, King Rowan took measures to ensure that his daughter would be unable to disgrace him again, to do this he organised a union. He made an agreement with a young Lord and a marriage was arranged. On the night of the festivities, Cordelia challenged her husband and defeated him in a duel after taunting him into a rage prior to the event. She had a habit of toying with and destroying people. Category:Royals